gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stanley Pines
Alex Hirsch Carlos Celestre Miguel Zúñiga |inspiración = El Abuelo Hirsch |nombre completo = Stanley Pines |alias = El Tío Stan Stanford Pines Señor Pines (por Wendy y Soos) |personalidad = Malicioso, brusco y tacaño |cumpleaños = Desconocido (se conoce que nació en los '60) |ocupación = Dirigir la Cabaña del Misterio Alcalde de Gravity Falls (por unos momentos, destituido) Ex-candidato a Alcalde de Gravity Falls |alianza = La Cabaña del Misterio |dedicación = Dueño de la Cabaña del Misterio |residencia = Gravity Falls, Oregón |familia = Sr. y Sra. Pines (sobrino/a?) Mabel Pines (sobrina nieta) Dipper Pines (sobrino nieto) Stanford Pines (Hermano) Shermy Pines (Hermano/a?) Filbrick Pines (Padre) Bisabuela Pines (Madre) |amigos = Soos Wendy Corduroy Linda Susan viejo minero esposo o esposa |enemigos = Gideon Alegría Bud Gleeful Sheriff Blubs Oficial Durland Bill Cifra Agente Trigger(Anteriormente) Agente Power(Anteriormente) |gustos = Conseguir dinero Linda Susan |odios = Mostrar sentimientos perder el control remoto el Día del Pionero |poderes = Venta de artículos para turistas ingenuos trampeo turístico considerar fraudes como realidades Poderes de Anciano (Fingir ataques cardiacos, etc.). |cita = "30 largos años para llegar a esto Mi logro mas importante y yo sin Pantalones." "Agh!!, en la cabeza!, me dio justo en la cabeza!" "Agh!! y que hago aqui afuera si es de Noche!" "Estúpidos hombres apuestos, siempre hurgando en mi basura" |armas = Sus Puños. |mascotas = Gompers}} Stanley Pines o mejor conocido como Tío Stan (Tío Abuelo Stan en España y Grunkle Stan en E.U.A) es el astuto, ambicioso y malicioso tío abuelo de Mabel y Dipper. Dirige la Cabaña del Misterio, una trampa para turistas llena de "rarezas" cuestionables. Cuando está dando giras o durmiendo en el sofá, Dipper y Mabel suelen escabullirse para explorar los secretos del pueblo, aunque el Tío Stan tiene sus propios secretos y misterios, se creía que él puede ser el autor de los libros ya que el tiene muchas máquinas que aparecen en el libro 3, sin embargo se revela que es el hermano gemelo del Autor. Historia Su historia llega a una casa de playa en Nueva Jersey. Él, a una joven edad le gustaba explorar junto a su hermano gemelo Ford Pines, crean un bote llamado "Stan de Guerra". Cuando los jóvenes del país se burlan de su hermano por tener 6 dedos él le hizo su mejor compañía. Cuando Stan era adolescente constantemente se metía en problemas mientras que su hermano era un completo prodigio,debido a eso a Ford se le presenta la oportunidad de poder ir a la universidad de sus sueños que quedaba al otro lado del país. A Stan no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de poder perder a su hermano, porque según él, sin Ford él no era nada. [[Stan|'Stan']] se encontraba rodeado en una clase de sentimientos combinados con el miedo y enojo, hasta que por accidente rompe el experimento de su hermano, su boleto a la universidad de sus sueños. Al día siguiente Ford se da cuenta de que su experimento no funciona así como no poder cumplir su sueño también,aunque el tiene perfectamente la idea de quien fue. Una vez en casa,ambos gemelos empiezan a discutir, mientras que el padre de ambos, quien había escuchado todo, decide echar de la casa a Stan por arruinar la oportunidad de ganar millones y hasta que él no lo haga no era bienvenido a su casa, buscando el apoyo de su hermano, aunque sin éxito. ( Aquí es el momento en donde la relación de Stan y Ford se rompe). Finalmente toma su auto y se marcha creyendo tener un plan para poder arreglarlo todo. Buscando la forma de poder conseguir dinero, comienza un sinnúmero de empleos en donde cada uno consiste en estafar a las personas para poder comprar sus productos falsos,siendo expulsado en cada Estado en el que iba, se vio obligado a tener la necesidad de usar identidades falsas con el fin de no caer en las manos de la ley. Pasados diez años, es llamado urgentemente por su hermano. Una vez estando en la cabaña de Ford,él le recuerda sus planes del bote, para darle el Diario 1 y le encomienda esconderlo en donde nunca nadie le encuentre. Enfadado, pensando que lo llamó para poderse reconciliarse, tanto Stanley como Ford empiezan a discutir lo que han pasado a lo largo de los años, con la decisión de quemar el Diario 1 para deshacerse de él, empiezan a pelear, misma pelea en donde Stan recibe una quemadura (tatuaje) por accidente, así mismo accidentalmente Stan empuja a Ford al portal, y con la esperanza de poderlo regresar decide quedarse en Gravity Falls y en su casa hasta traerlo devuelta. Para poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa de su hermano así como para sobrevivir,' Stan' utiliza la mentira y el engaño para poder hacerlo y así poco a poco con el dinero que gana le da vida a la Cabaña del Misterio utilizando el nombre de "Stanford Pines". Sin embargo no le quedo ningún remedio más que solo mentirle a todo el mundo, al pueblo, a los padres de Dipper y Mabel e incluso a ellos, para que así no se supiese la verdad y estropeara la misión que Stan tenía. Una vez que Stan consigue los tres diarios hace lo posible para traer a su hermano devuelta, aunque ésto le demoró 30 años. Una vez estando Ford devuelta, no parece estar dispuesto a tratar de olvidar los problemas del pasado, porque pese al trabajo de Stan, Ford siente algo de rencor hacia Stan, además de que Ford propone un trato, en el que consta que Stan pueda cuidar a los niños por lo que reste del verano y seguir manteniendo el nombre de "Stanford" en su lugar, pero una vez que el verano termine le devolverá su casa y su nombre por lo que la Cabaña del Misterio dejaría de existir. A lo que Stan acepta con la condición de que no se acerque a los niños. (lo que Ford no hace porque ha convivido con ellos).thumb|336px|Tío Stan en el episodio Piloto Personalidad El tío abuelo de Dipper y Mabel, el Tío Stan, es un hombre rudo, avaro y un rudo vendedor que consiguió crear una tienda en un pueblo con varios clientes incoherentes para vender sus artilugios sin valor. Su talento para la teatralidad es raramente hipnótico, por lo que es capaz de ganar dinero vendiendo tales falsos artilugios y gominolas en su tienda. Su ético trabajo es principalmente empujado por su deseo de ganar dinero, así que cuando no gana dinero ve la televisión. A pesar de que envía a los gemelos a hacer recados impredecibles y vergonzosos, siempre posee los mejores intereses en su corazón y los ama de forma incondicional. Mientras tanto, cuando no trata de ganar dinero rápidamente por medio de sus clientes incoherentes, el Tío Stan guarda su secreto personal, que podría ser la clave para descubrir el misterio de Gravity Falls. Apariencia física El Tío Stan tiene un pelo gris que se ve raro, y a menudo está cubierto por un fez de color granate con una media luna dorada. Mientras que dirige la Cabaña del Misterio, se ve que tiene un esmoquin con una corbata roja, así como un gorro de marca. Cuando no está en la Cabaña del Misterio lleva una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos calzones a rayas azules. Siempre lleva zapatos azules, y a veces con un símbolo de "la bola número 8". Lleva gafas cuadradas, orejas grandes y dientes raramente coloreados (de color amarillos). También tiene un tatuaje en la espalda de una flecha atravesando un corazón rojo. Final de temporada En el capítulo final de la primera temporada, se revela que Stan es el poseedor de los tres diarios. Además, abre un portal gracias al mapa que está en los diarios. Todo ocurre en una sala subterránea que oculta a través de la máquina expendedora de dulces de la cabaña, la cual está llena de tecnología. Música *Canción de Apertura *Canción de Entrenamiento *Me equivoque * Reinas de la Medianoche Relaciones Dipper Pines Stan la mayoría del tiempo trata muy mal a Dipper poniéndolo a hacer las tareas más difíciles o absurdas y parece no tener ningun tipo de afecto hacia él, pero en los episodios "Escapando de los sueños", se ve que Stan ama mucho a Dipper y que solo lo trata así para que se haga más fuerte y pueda pelear contra el mundo. Desde ése episodio se aprecia que Stan muestra un poco más de cariño hacia su sobrino nieto. Siempre que éste le habla de cosas paranormales, Stan le dice paranoico y exagerado, y no lo toma en serio diciendo que todo está en su mente, pero en el episodio Susto-oke piensa que es igual a él y admite que ya era consciente de los sucesos extraños en Gravity Falls, y quería que Dipper se mantuviera alejado de todo eso. JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Stan S1E20.png JAJAJJAJA Stan S1E20.png Mabel Pines Stan trata a Mabel un poco mejor que Dipper. Éste la considera inmadura y que casi siempre habla cosas sin sentido, pero se ve que le tiene respeto y admiración, como se ve en el episodio "La Jefa Mabel", en el episodio "La Tierra Antes del Cerdo", se ve que Stan se preocupa por Mabel y que se siente mal si ésta no le habla ya que le hace falta sus chistes y su forma de ser. Stan le tiene mucho afecto a sus dos sobrinos nietos tanto es así que les compra dos boletos para que se regresen a casa pues él no está seguro de si podrá mantenerlos o no. Como su personalidad combina con la de Mabel se entienden mejor, él se lleva mejor con ella que con Dipper y que todos. 'Soos' Stan considera a Soos una persona de confianza, aunque no siempre le da el permiso de hacer arreglos en la cabaña, como se ve en "La Jefa Mabel", Stan y Soos tienen una relación estrecha, ya que como se ve en "Escapando De Los Sueños" él le cuenta el por qué trata así a Dipper. En "Take Back The Falls", él le otorga su puesto, dejando a Soos como el líder de la cabaña. SOOS.png S1e11 soos fez.png 'Wendy' Su relación no es nada especial, es la típica relación Jefe-Empleado. Stan considera a Wendy una persona vaga, es por ésa razón que no deja a Wendy traer sus amigos a la cabaña. 'Gideon' Su relación fue mala desde la primera vez que apareció. Stan mantiene una rivalidad con Gideon por el hecho de que éste siempre esta tratando de quitarle la Cabaña del Misterio, por querer casarse con su sobrina y por ser más inteligente que él. Considera a Gideon una pequeña amenaza y la mayoría de veces no lo toma en serio, solo en "Gideon Asciende" es que tiene miedo de que Gideon les haga daño a él y a su familia. 250px|thumb|Stan haciendo billetes falsos con Dipper y Mabel 'Stanford Pines' Stanford Pines, o simplemente Ford Pines, es el hermano gemelo de Stan. Durante su juventud eran muy unidos, siendo cada uno el único amigo del otro. Cuando Stan se enteró que su hermano asistiría a una universidad privada, y esto los separaría, sufrió de una gran tristeza combinada con miedo. Él accidentalmente destruyó el proyecto de ciencias de Ford Pines, lo que lo dejaría fuera de la universidad, y a raíz de esto, se distanciarían. Años después, Ford Pines llamaría a Stan, pero no para reconciliarse, sino para pedirle que escondiera el Diario 1, lo cual enfadó a Stan comenzando una pelea con Ford Pines, que acabaría con Ford Pines encerrado en el Portal Universal. Desde entonces, Stan pasó los siguientes 30 años tratando de recuperar a su hermano, pero una vez conseguido, éstos no consiguieron reconciliarse. Ford Pines seguía teniendo cierto desprecio por Stan, aunque se puede ver que trata de hacer las paces, está agradecido por el trabajo de su hermano. Mientras que Stan sigue distanciado por su hermano. A partir del episodio "Take Back The Falls", después de perder la memoria, éste logra reconciliarse con su hermano, se va de la cabaña y va a investigar anomalías con su hermano y reconstruyen su barco de la infancia "Stan o' War" (solo que ésta vez es el "Stan o' War II). Apariciones *''Intro'': "Made Me Realize" 1ª temporada *"Turista Atrapado" *"La leyenda del Gobblewonker" *"Cazadores de Cabezas *"La Mano que Manipula a Mabel" *"El Inconveniente" *"Dipper Contra la Hombría *"Doble Dipper" *"Tesoro Irracional" *"El Cerdo Viajero del Tiempo" *"Luchadores de Luchas *"Pequeño Dipper" *"Súper Halloween" *"La Jefa Mabel" *"El Pozo sin Fondo *"Un Final Profundo" *"Aprovecha la Alfombra" *"Chicoz Locos" *"La Tierra antes del Cerdo" *"Escapando de los Sueños" *"Gideon Asciende" thumb|El tio Stan de Joven Temporada 2 * "Susto-oke" * "Visita al refugio" * "La Guerra del Mini-Golf" * "El Teatro de los Calcetines" * "Soos y La Chica de Verdad * "La Tiendita de Regalos de los Horrores" * "La sociedad del ojo cegado" * "El Juego de Blendin * "Cupido * "Él No Es Lo Que Parece" * "Un cuento de dos Stans" * "Calabozos, Calabozos y Más Calabozos" * "El Candidato" * "The Last Mabelcorn" * "Roadside Attraction" * "Dipper & Mabel vs The Future" * "Xpcveaoqfoxso".(breve aparicion) * "Escape from Reality" * Take Back The Falls Curiosidades *Tiene una habitación oculta detrás de la máquina expendedora, que lleva a un búnker debajo de la Cabaña del Misterio donde tiene el "Diario 1 ", el Diario 2 y una copia del Diario 3. *Él estaba enamorado de Linda Susan hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba loca. *'Stan' tiene una quemadura en su espalda de una flecha atravesando un corazón por su espalda, y fue ocasionada durante una pelea que tuvo hace 30 años con su hermano Ford. *'Stan' ha estado en la cárcel mas famosa de Colombia. *No tiene un color favorito. *Dice tener 10 pistolas cargadas, por si acaso intentan traer una escalera a la cabaña. *Debido al símbolo de Stan en su fez, ha sido censurado en varios países, pues es similar al símbolo de los masones. *En el "Diario 3", también aparecen las gafas y el símbolo que está en su fez. *En el episodio "Chicoz Locos" se confirma que tuvo una novia llamada Carla (algo que había sido mencionado en el criptograma del capitulo 4) **Stan no había visto un arcoíris hasta el corto Mabel los guía al color.[[Archivo:998875_496384030436732_595832637_a.png|frame|Simbolo en el que Stan se quemo resultando un "tatuaje" en su espalda ]]Su fez tiene otro diseño a partir del episodio "El Pozo sin Fondo". *'Stan' tiene acrofobia, lo que significa que tiene miedo a las alturas. **Le dejo de tener miedo después gracias a Mabel. *Tiene diseño similar con el personaje Carl Fredricksen, de la película también de Disney "Up: una aventura de altura" *Usa un parche cuando hay turistas. *Según Stan 'tiene poderes de anciano, lo cual es simular tener un infarto hasta que lo dejen hacer lo que quiere. *'Stan '''dice que no tiene un color favorito ya que él no a visto un arcoíris. * En el episodio Susto-oke él usa un guante de seis dedos, el cual le pertenecía a su hermano, el escritor de los diarios. * A partir del episodio La sociedad del ojo cegado, se ve a Stan con la mano vendada, debido a que se lastimoó la mano al robar desechos radioactivos (esto se revela en el episodio posterior). * '''Stan no apareció en el episodio El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste, se desconoce el por qué. * Stan, Ford y el Viejo McGucket llevan la mano izquierda vendada, pero en el caso de Stan, esto solo sucede durante los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada. * En la versión original en Inglés es apodado "Grunkle Stan", mezcla de "Grumpy" (Gruñón) y "Uncle" (Tío). Aunque también rima con "Grand Uncle" (Tío Abuelo). * Aparentemente, en el episodio Escapando de los Sueños, Stan estuvo consciente de ser poseído por Bill Cifra, ya que tras explicarle a Dipper como derrotale susurró; "Comienza el Contrataque". * Como se puede ver en A Tale of Two Stans y algunos fashback's, Stan no necesitaba sus lentes de joven. Esto tal vez significa que no necesita lentes, y los uso para suplantar a su hermano. Pero en el episodio La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago, mencionó que tiene cataratas, por lo que actualmente sí los necesita. ** Solo en el episodio Escapando de los Sueños se le ve de joven con lentes, esto pudo ser un error, aunque también puede tratarse de Ford. * En el episodio La Tierra Antes del Cerdo, cuando Stan inventa una historia falsa de como perdió a Pato, se muestra un tatuaje en su espalda totalmente diferente al que posee realmente, el cual dice "QHV". ** Esto tal vez se deba a que Stan no está totalmente consciente de cómo se ve su tatuaje. * En la historia que Stan contó en El Pozo sin Fondo, éste sueña con un robot llamado "Fútbot", posteriormente en el episodio Un cuento de dos Stans, se puede ver que de hecho construyó este robot como su proyecto de ciencias, pero solo era una tostadora atada a un balón de Fútbol Americano con una espátula. *En la versión original en ingles, Stan habla usando los modismos; "Hot Belgian Waffles" (Waffles Belgas Calientes) y "Fists Sandwiches" (Emparedado de Puños). En el episodio Un cuento de dos Stans, se puede apreciar que el vivía entre dos tiendas llamadas; "Hot Belgian Waffles" y "Fists Sandwiches", de allí tomó éstas expresiones. *Según Darlene, en el episodio Roadside Attraction, Stan tiene mas de 70 años. *A partir del episodio The Last Mabelcorn, Stan empieza a tener menos participación, esto es debido a que la trama principal es de Dipper y Ford, siendo un personaje recurrente. Además de que en el episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso solo hizo una aparición breve. **Aunque pese a ello, hay especulaciones sobre su posible muerte en la segunda temporada, debido a que tanto episodios de la primera y segunda temporada se hacen referencias a ello. ***Algunos ejemplos son: ***cCuando el Stan de cera fue decapitado (Cazadores de cabezas). ***Cuando una marioneta de Stan aparece quemada gracias a la pirotecnia de Mabel (Teatro de calcetines) ***Cuando su globo aerostático fue curiosamente quemado ésta vez (El dios del amor). ***Cuando fue el primero en caer al pozo sin fondo (Pozo sin fondo). ***En el episodio "El candidato", hace una posible referencia a que es el "Candidato" en poder morir. ***La noticia de "Stan Pines Muerto" pudo haber sido un indicio (No es lo que Parece) **En el episodio La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago se vio en la patente de su auto, el nombre de Stanley. * En el episodio Escape from Reality, Stan lleva la banda de alcalde. * Al parecer ni él ni su hermano son buenos con las mujeres (probablemente lo único que tengan en común), además de que parece haberle heredado esto a sus dos sobrinos, Dipper también es terrible con las mujeres y Mabel con los chicos, posiblemente sea algo heredado en los Pines. *En Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets se revela que él estuvo en el nacimiento de Dipper y Mabel, aunque se desconoce si el juego vaya de acuerdo a la historia de la serie. *Su símbolo es el que está en su fez. *Al parecer es divorciado. (Atracción por la carretera) *En Take Back The Falls, de no ser por su intervención, Bill habría matado a Mabel. *Un dato curioso es que Stanley recupera la memoria con tan solo ver el álbum de fotos de Mabel, ya que habría que tener en cuenta que tenía más de setenta años por lo cual sería muy difícil que pudiera recuperar la memoria tan fácilmente. *El fue quien destruyó (aparentemente) a Bill Cifra. *El sombrero de Stan apareció en la portada alternativa del comic Howard the Duck (Yes,again), junto a otros sombreros y gorras de personajes de la cultura popular. ** Esta seria la 3a ocasión en la que se hace una referencia a Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios, en los comics de Howard the Duck. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes adultos Categoría:Familia Pines